Gotta See, Gotta Know!
by sora12212
Summary: Zatch, Zeno, and Tia are curious of what's behind Dufort's mask. And they will stop at nothing to see his face! Hilarity ensues!  Based off of Naruto  original  episode 101.  Some OOCness, but not a lot!
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter is based off of Naruto episode 101 (Original) Where they try to see behind Kakashi's mask. XD I HAD TO DO THIS. Me and my friend were watching the episode after I told her some moments in the episode, and she watched it while we were baking cookies. (Don't ask, but they're good~) And I'm like, "What if it was this episode, except Zatch Bell?" And Maka12212's like. "...That'd be funny!"**

**But she doesn't like Zatch Bell that much, but she promised me she'd read it! :D (Well, not promised, but she said she would!)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Zatch Bell or Naruto! I can't! It's quite impossible! Zatch Bell belongs to Makoto Raiku and Naruto...I don't really know, but it's not mine!**

**

* * *

**

Zatch's eyes were narrowed, looking at Tia and Zeno. "Hey, you wanna see it don't cha?" He whispered.

Tia and Zeno stared at him blankly.

"I'd say it's time..." He whispered again, getting closer.

"For _what?_" Zeno asked sarcastically.

Zatch looked at Zeno. "C'mon! You know what I'm talking about! About...Dufort's _real face!"_ He had a flashlight held below his face to give a creepy feeling and up close to Tia's face.

"Gyaah!" Squealed Tia. She balled her hand in a fist and knocked him in the head, Zatch fell onto the ground, a bump on his head. "What's the matter with you?" She yelled, as Zatch stood up slowly, rubbing his bump.

Zeno put his hands in the pockets of his mantle. "Please. This is lame, you can count me out. We finish today's mission, and I'm outta here." He growled, beginning to walk away.

Tia blushed. "Yeah, you're totally right!" She put her hands up to her chin, her smile cheerful. _"Who am I kidding? Heh! This sounds fun!"_

Zatch, his eyes still narrowed, turned Zeno's way and put his hand next to his mouth, not to be overheard, even though there was nobody around. "What if he has lips?"

Zeno froze in his tracks.

"Like a blimp!" Zatch called a little bit more than a whisper.

_"Like a blimp! Like a blimp!"_

The words echoed in Zeno's head. He pictured Dufort, his back turned to him. Dufort had recently gotten injured, and he had a mask all around his face, the only thing it didn't cover was his left eye. The three children didn't know what happened to the mysterious teen's face, and they were curious. But back to the picture. So Zeno pictured Dufort, his back turned to him, Dufort turned to him and removed the mask, in it's place, where lips that were GIGANTIC. Full, red lips that took up the entire bottom half of his face.

Zeno swayed from side to side, beyond freaked out by the visualization.

Zatch snickered. _"Just one more little push!" _He thought mischievously. "Or maybe buck teeth!"

Zeno straightened like a ruler.

_"Buck teeth! Buck teeth!" _The words rang through his head again.

He pictured Dufort again, reading a book, he looked up and removed the mask again, instead of lips, where humongous teeth like a gopher, that also took up the entire bottom half of his face.

Zeno shuddered, prickles working their way through his body.

Zatch smirked.

* * *

_Elsewhere, with Dufort._

Dufort looked at the three children. "Well, this is out of the ordinary." He muttered.

"Here! Thanks for waiting!" Kiyo smiled at his friend, and walked away. Kiyo had gotten a part-time job at a ramen place, to earn some money. Tia, Zeno, and Zatch took him there as a treat.

_Flashback:_

"Three of you? Taking me to lunch?" Dufort asked. "I wouldn't be suprised if it snowed on me." Dufort mumbled. He looked up, and actual snow landed on him, entirely burying him and his ramen.

Zatch, Zeno, and Tia cheered. "He fell for it!"

* * *

"You know what I mean?" Dufort looked at him, a bit of a joke in his eyes.

Zatch, Zeno, and Tia shuddered. "Ehh!"

* * *

_Flashback:_

"You treating me out to lunch? I wouldn't be suprised if it snowed on me." He put his hands up in the air to protect himself. "Today." But no snow came down upon Dufort. He let down his hands. "Or something." He reached for his chopsticks, and his ramen exploded in his face, making his hair droop and covering his face with broth and noodles.

The three mamodo cheered again. "He fell for it!"

* * *

"Is that the idea?" Dufort asked again, giving the three children a bit of a glare, he was still picking noodles out of his hair.

The three children bristled. "Ehh...!"

* * *

_Flashback:_

"The three of you treating me to lunch? You aren't gonna drop a big pile of snow on my are you?" Dufort put his hands up again. "Or...Something like, that..." Dufort put his hand in front of himself, not wanting broth in his face, as he grabbed the chopsticks. But nothing happened.

"Eh, I'm just being silly." Dufort muttered as he put the chopsticks in the ramen.

Suddenly a giant red fist flew through the air, and socked Dufort right across the store to outside, hitting the fence a couple yards outside.

The children cheered once again. "He fell for it!"

* * *

"Well?" Dufort asked, looking at them expectantly.

The children brislted. "Ehh!"

Dufort hunched his shoulder a bit. "C'mon, you guys are up to something." He stared at them with his menacing eyes.

"Errr!"

Zatch shook. "Wh-wh-what are you, crazy?" Zatch squeaked. Tia smiled innocently. "Dufort! You just got out of the hospital! N-now, please! Just go ahead and eat!" She stammered.

Dufort relaxed a bit. "Well, alright then. I supposed I should just dig in." Dufort grabbed his chopsticks, and began lifting the noodles out of the bowl. The three mamodo stared at him intently, trying to see behind the mask.

Dufort looked at the food. "This looks good..."

the children stared with more intensity, acticipation making them almost shake.

The older teen lifted his fingers up to his mask, he hooked his fingers in, and...

Then Victoream and Reycom burst through the doors. "Heeey! Zeno! What a coincedence!" Victoream screamed, wrapping his arm around the boy.

Tia and Zatch screamed, freaked out by the random people, and that their view of Dufort was obscured.

Tia began bashing both of the mamodo. "Get out of the way!" Zatch tried climbing over them, but he kept getting pushed down. "I can't see squat!"

Once Zeno had gotten out of the grasp of Victoream, he began strangling him. If that's possible.

Dufort sighed in content. "Finished. Thank you. Tia. Zeno. Zatch." He put his hands together and placed the chop sticks onto the bowl's brim. Everybody froze. Looking at Dufort. "That fast?" Zatch, Zeno, and Tia screamed.

Dufort looked at the children. And letter. "Is something wrong?"

Tia shook. "Eheh! No! Of course not! What makes you say that?"

Zatch shook his head. "What the!"

Kiyo and his assistant were looking at Dufort. They're faces dazed from surprise.

"Okay. Now I'm curious!" Zatch, Zeno, and Tia said in unison.

* * *

Zatch gazed at Tia and Zeno. "That's. It. Nothing's gonna stop me from seeing that face!" The lightning blonde yelled. They were back in the park, thinking of a new idea.

Tia sighed. "How? You got any ideas?"

Zatch put the flashlight under his face again. "Don't worry, we'll see it one way or another!" He boomed.

Tia whapped him over the head again. "I'm asking how! You stupid, little troll!" She snarled. She twitched.

Zatch groaned. "Ugh, okay, smartie-pants, how do you propose we do it?" He moaned, a big red bump forming on his head.

Tia stammered. "Uhh...Well, we..." She froze, desperatly trying to think of a way to see behind Dufort's mask. "Err..."

Zeno spoke up. "We'll just half to tail him around for the day. He'll take off his mask evantually." He suggested. He turned around and began walking away. Tia blushed radiantly. "Oh, Zeno! I sweat you are so smart!"

Zatch let an anger mark appear on his forehead. "Oh, whatever. Thanks for the plan, Captain Obvious!"

Tia put her face close to his, her eyes demonic. "I'm sorry, what was that?" She snarled.

Zatch sweatdropped. "Uhhh...Nevermind." He replied, a little spooked.

* * *

**This will be a two or three shot, you'll have to see, because this is getting friggin LONG. I'll continue in a bit!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dang, who knew writing a story off of an episode would be so TIME CONSUMING?**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Zatch Bell or Naruto!**

**

* * *

**

Dufort walked across the sidewalk, a bag of groceries in his arm, then other hand in his pocket. He looked to the side, and saw an advertisement for his favorite book. He dropped his groceries and ran over to the advertisement, rubbing his nose against the glass.

In the distance, Zatch, Zeno, and Tia were watching from atop a building.

"What in the world is Dufort _doing?_" Zatch whispered.

Tia sweatdropped. "It's very disappointing!" She whispered back.

Dufort suddenly whirled around, and the three children ducked quickly. "He's onto us!" Zeno whispered frantically.

"Zatch, you idiot you blew our cover!" Tia growled quietly through gritted teeth. Zatch looked at her with confusion. "Why the heck is it MY fault?"

Dufort's field of vision actually turned out to be looking straight at a billboard. "My favorite book is going to be a movie...? I better order tickets in advance!" Dufort squealed...In a squealy...Dufort kind of way.

Tia looked up from the cover. "Hey! He's on the move!" She muttered. Zeno looked the way Dufort was running. "Let's catch up to him before we lose him." He replied. Zatch stood up. "Yeah! Right!"

Zeno swirled his mantle over to the two mamodo and they suddenly appeared the corner where Dufort turned. Dufort was no longer there.

"He's gone!" Tia growled, a bit above a whisper. Zeno growled. "Great, he got away!" he added. "Are you kidding? Where did he vanish off to?" Zatch muttered.

Dufort suddenly popped up behind them, the groceries in his arm. "Hey."

The three children jumped and screamed, beyond surprised.

"Do you guys need me for something?" He added.

The three mamodo shook their heads wildly. "Uhh. No! Not really!" They garbled at the same time while still shaking their heads. Dufort looked at them with intent. "Hmmm..." He thought, looking at the back of their heads while they slowly turned them around. Scared looks on their faces.

* * *

Back at the park...

"Heeey...How did he figure out we were tailin' him? Huh?" Zatch asked, his eyes narrowed again.

"Maybe there were just too many of us." Tia suggested, looking at Zatch's face. Did he have to narrow his eyes like that every time they were coming with a new plan?

"Oh, please. If you know how to hide, it doesn't matter how many people there are." He put the flashlight under his face, _once again._"Don't tell me you've forgotten all of your jutsu, Tia." He bellowed creepily.

Zatch flew backwards from the punch he received from Tia. "You're the one who forgets!" She screamed.

Her face instantly turned happy and innocent when Zeno spoke. "We should shadow him. It would be good practice. But we should do it solo this time." He threw out the idea to them. Tia blushed again, more brightly than the previous ones. "Yeah, you're right! We should totally ditch, Zatch!" She laughed.

Zatch stood up. "Say WHAT?"

* * *

Dufort exited a bookstore while reading his favorite book that was mentioned earlier. He read the quote softly to himself.

Zatch dropped off from the eave of a roof, and landed on his head. "Ow!" He yelped, he rubbed his head and ran forward, stalking Dufort. He hid behind a building, and looked over it, then Dufort vanished over a corner, Zatch followed him closely, but when he looked around the corner, Dufort was gone. "WHAA?" He yelled. "What the?" He ran out to the middle of the path the teen previously walked. "I...Wha?...Uh?" He stammered.

* * *

Elsewhere, Zeno and Tia were sipping tea. They glanced at the side to see Zatch, looking disappointed. "Eheheh...Heee...Got away..." He muttered guiltily.

Tia sweatdropped. "Just as clumsy as always."

Zeno sweatdroppped along with her. "Why are you such an idiot?"

Zatch hung his head low.

* * *

Later...

Tia hid in the bushes a couple yards away, it was raining down hard, and she was watching Dufort from behind. It had been almost an hour, and the guy hadn't moved an _inch._

"Ugh, what is Dufort _doing?_ He hasn't moved in _ages._" She looked at Dufort for a few seconds longer. "Don't tell me!" She growled. She ran forward, and looked at Dufort's front profile. She screamed at the fake dummy's face.

* * *

Elsewhere...

Zatch and Zeno were also sipping tea. And let out a breath of contentment as they finished it. It was quite warm, and the calming taste soothed their aggravated nerves.

They looked to their left and say Tia, looking as guilty as Zatch. "Eheh...?"

They all hung their heads in failure.

* * *

Later...

Zatch and Tia sipped tea for the who knows what time that day. They saw Zeno, his poker face plastered on his face.

Tia brightened up. "Soo, Zeno...How did it go?"

Zeno turned his head away. "...I got tired of shadowing him."

Seeing through the lie, they hung their heads once again in failure.

* * *

Dufort, Zatch, Zeno, and Tia walked through the gates into the preserved forest. It was quite beautiful, with clean trees everywhere, birds chirping, and a fresh scent in the air. Zatchparaded in. "Hehheee! Off we go!" He cheered loudly.

_"Our mission is helping out in a fallen..."_ Zeno thought to himself.

_"But the mission itself doesn't matter..." _Tia thought as if on cue.

_"No matter what happens we're gonna see it!" _Zatch mentally growled confidently.

_"To see Dufort's real face!" _They all thought at the same time.

Dufort looked at the birds. Dufort seemed to like birds a bit for some reason. He looked down at the three mamodo children. "What's with you guys? You seem like you're ready for anything."

Zatch and Tia belted into a fighting stance. "Oh, we're ready all right!" They barked. "Hm." Zeno agreed.

Dufort stared at them for a few seconds. "All righty then. Good for you." He complemented as he began walking into the forest.

* * *

Off in the distance...

"So, I have finally found you, Dufort. Oh, Dufort, it's been a looong time. But my revenge is finally in hand." Said the voice.

"Your revenge? For what, boss?" Asked a little, slightly robotic voice.

The villan hit the little guy over the head. "You fool! Have you forgotten? Well, I haven't. It was three years ago, in spring."

* * *

Flashback:

"Nooo!"

"There's no need to be frightened!" Kanchome called.

"Nooo!" Kolulu yelled, running to the edge of the cliff.

"The boss has something he needs to talk to you about!" Coral-Q told the pink-haired girl.

Kolulu stopped running. "Your boss?" She turned around to see a wooden swing pull up a man. A very familiar man. Parco Folgore.

"I love you, marry me, I-a beg of you." Folgore purred, pulling a rose out of his mouth.

Koululu froze, sweatdropping. "Isn't that illegal? I'm only six!" She cried. "Aaand, no offense, but I don't want to have a relationship with you..." She mumbled.

Folgore smiled. "Don't be shy now, embrace your emotions, my flower and fly into my boosuh-uh-AH!" Folgore screamed as he fell off the swing. Kolulu shook her head. "No, thanks." She muttered.

Folgore waved the rose around. "Don't worry, darlin', even if you don't like what you see, I'm filthy rich!"

Kolulu narrowed her eyes. "I said no, okay?"

Folgore looked at her with dismay. "What? How could you possibly refuse me?" He whined, the wooden swing hit him in the back of the head. It sent him forward and made him land on Kolulu's leg. She squealed. "No means, NO!" She yelled, kicking him back.

"But, I set up such a romantic setting!" Folgore cried.

"What part of 'NO' don't you understand?" Kolulu yelled.

"I think this has gone on long enough." A voice from the bushes sounded.

"Huh?" Folgore, Kanchome, and Coral-Q looked in surprise at the bush.

Dufort popped out of the bushes. "Howdy-doo. Look, it doesn't matter how you slice it. I don't think they lady is interested. Rejection hurts, but what can you do?" Dufort asked.

"You've got a lot of nerve there, pal!" Folgore yelled. "I don't think you grasp who you're dealing with!" Folgore added, pointing at Dufort, who just looked at them from a blank expression. "You are tangling with the Boyant tribe! The ninja trio that strikes fear into the hearts of people!" Folgore shouted, as Kanchome and Coral-Q jumped in.

Dufort still looked at him with a blank expression. "Boyant tribe? Never heard of you."

"You dare mock us? Who do you think you are?" Kanchome snarled.

Dufort stepped out of the bushes. "Who, me? My name's Dufort. And I'm hardly worth mentioning." Dufort replied nonchalantly.

"THEN WHY DID YOU EVEN BOTHER?" Folgore, Kanchome, and Coral-Q all yelled in unison. "You no good scum!" Coral-Q insulted. "You'll live to regret this!" Kanchome vowed. "You should know-a better than to-a mess with-a man's quest for-a love!" Folgore cried.

Dufort looked at them with his beady eyes. "Quest for love? You mean, stalking, don't you?"

"HOLD YOUR TONGUE!" Folgore shrieked. "Okay-a boys. Time to dance! Three, two, one!" Folgore counted down, then he began doing the dance to, "Hey, Hey, Let's Dance All Day", then he ran forward, trying to beat up Dufort.

But to obscure the next horrible and graphic scene, we showed Karudio eating grass, and taking a crap, neighing happily.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Beware, this chapter may not be very good)**

***readers walk into story but see the author on the ground laughing her head off, her face blue, and clutching her stomach***

**Invader Izzy: "...Sora...?"  
****Maka12212: "WHAT are you LAUGHING about?"  
****Rylitah: "...Why is she laughing?"**

**Me: "I just found out that, hahaha! That Dave Wittenberg, the voice actor of Dufort! HAAAHAHA! Also voices Folgore and PONYGON! HAHAHAAAA! And Zeno's Japanese voice actress! HAHAAAA! voices a RAICHU!**

**Everyone: "PONYGON. FOLGORE. AND A RAICHU?"**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ZATCH BELL OR NARUTO OR ANY OF IT'S ASSOCIATED CHARACTERS OR THINGS.**

**

* * *

**

"So anyway, that's-a how it all went-a down." Folgore muttered.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO LOST!" Coral-Q and Kanchome shouted. they sat back down. "So now we're gonna get payback from three years ago! Haha! And the boss has only gotten stronger! And they'll only turn to DUST if they go toe to toe! The suspence is KILLIN' me!" Folgore hit Coral-Q before he could continue. "I'm not gonna stick my neck out like that!" Folgore shouted. "If I'm going to do this, it'll be from the shadows." He added, more quietly and with more intensity.

"That's uh, pretty dirty!" Kanchome and Coral-Q whimpered.

* * *

Elsewhere...

"Welcome! My, my, my, welcome! Welcome! Welcome!" A lady with hair the size of a blimp ran around Dufort, Zatch, Zeno, and Tia. Whom were very freaked out of the lady.

Meanwhile, Folgore, Kanchome, and Coral-Q watched from a barrel a few yards away. "Heheheee!" They chuckled.

* * *

At the dinner table...

"Wow!"

"Heeeeeheee!"

"Hm."

"That looks goohood!" Zatch drooled, towering over the food. "Yellowtail!"

"How lavish." Dufort complemented the food delicately

"Take your time!" Called the creepy woman, she closed the doors, and turned around, taking off the mask to reveal Folgore. _"Enjoy your meal, Dufort. For it will be your last. I've added a tasteless and odorless naracotic to your food." _Folgore thought, picturingDufort eating food similar to Zatch, and then hiccuping. _"That brings on uncontrollable hiccups! Enjoy, my friend, and hiccup till you die!" _Folgore thought, picturing Dufort hiccuping so much, he just fell sideways. Dead. _"A fitting end."_

Dufort looked at the three mamodo children. "What's the matter with you guys? No one's picking up their chopsticks." Dufort commented.

Tia looked at Dufort with a fake smile. "Ohh! It's nothing! Don't wait on us, Dufort, you go ahead and eat!" She happily urged.

The spiky-haired teen looked at Tia and sweatdropped. "Actually, I'm a bit of on a diet right now..."

_"So that's how he wants to play it, huh?" _Zatch thought rebelliously. _"Well, I don't CARE what it takes! That mask is coming off!" _Zatch picked up the teapot. "Oh, no! My hand slipped! Aah!" Zatch pretended as he threw the teapot at Dufort.

Dufort moved like a bullet, as he lifted up the entire table to avoid the hot water. All the food spilling to the floor.

"AAHH!" Zatch, Tia, and Zeno, shrieked.

Dufort sweatdropped. "Sorry, my hand slipped." He apologized.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE HAND SLIPPED!" They all cried.

Folgore, Kanchome, and Coral-Q were in the next room, crying for the food they made that was a waste.

* * *

"So what's are next move, guys?" Tia whispered to her friends.

"Don't worry, I think I have a plan." Zeno muttered.

"What kind of plan?" Zatch asked, looking at his twin brother with curiosity.

"Hm." Zeno replied plainly.

* * *

In the hot springs...

Two mamodo boys burst through the surface of the water. "Not too shabby, way to come through, Zeno." Zatch complemented, his mouth underwater. "Who wouldn't take their mask off in a hot tub?"

"Alright, you loser, zip your lip already!" Zeno growled.

In the distance, three naked dudes watched the spring, leaves covering their...Places. Folgore, Coral-Q, and Kanchome giggled evilly, waiting for Dufort to come out. Folgore pulled out a hollow bamboo tube from his butt. "Hmhmhmm...Tonight you breath your-a last breath, Dufort...I've-a coated this-a blow dart with an elixir that I concocted that brings on uncontrollable laughter!"

Folgore pictured Dufort standing in a soft olive green background, a dart punctured his forehead quickly, and Dufort looked at it with curiosity. Then he began to giggle, then chuckling, then the chuckles and giggles turning into loud, hearty laughs, his hands spazzing out in the air. Now I know what you guys are thinking, that Dufort doesn't laugh. But apparently Folgore has an impossible imagination.

Then Dufort fell backwards in a dead heap.

"And you die, laughing!" Folgore cackled. "A fitting end, for one such as you."

* * *

Tia sat in the hot spring, alone. "Aww, man, I wanted to get a look, too!" She whined. "With these hot springs, I'm outta the loop! I wanna see! Aoohh..." She complained. Tia slid her mouth underwater and began blowing bubbles.

"What's the hold-up, Dufort?" Zatch yelled.

"Hold on a sec, I'm coming." Dufort called back.

Tia shot up. " I have to see this!" She whispered. She turned around and looked at the giant wooden wall before her, built for privacy. She began to scale it.

Dufort stepped out. "Ugh, it's hot in here." The older teen stepped through the steam, a white cloth covering his face. "I'll only be in a minute." He added. Zatch and Zeno plunged into the water in frustration.

Folgore smirked. "This is my chance!" He whispered, he palced his mouth on the tip of the tube and blew as hard as he could, the dart soared through the air, heading straight for Dufort's temple. But right as the dart was going to make contact with his temple, Dufort bent down, and the dart continued on, instead hitting a frog.

The frog began getting into an uncontrollable laughing fit.

* * *

**I'll have to finish this another time, but don't fear, faithful readers! It is now winter break! And I'll have more chances to get on more! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

****

**A worker has a piece of paper filled with writing, he reads it again, and walks up to his manager. "Excuse me...Sora? You're due for..." He was shaking with stress. Sora looks at him with disinterest while watching Zatch Bell on TV. "Yeah?" She asked. The worker adjusts his glasses and reads the paper. "To update "Together", "Bloody Poison", and you're urged to publish-" Sora cut him off. "They might be listening! Don't say the name of the story until it's published, or you're fired! I'll update all of those tonight." She growled. The worked nods quickly and leaves.**

**Lol, decided to do some randomness for ya.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zatch Bell or Naruto! Please, please, PLEASE don't sue me! The idea of this story isn't originally mine either, it was just based off the episode! Iacually took quotes from the episode, and it put t in here! I'm on my knees! Don't hurt me!**

**

* * *

**

Tia peeked through a hole in the wall. "What's going on? It's killing me!" She whined.

Elsewhere, Zatch and Zeno opened a sliding door, and peered inside, breathing heavily. "What the heck was Dufort thinking back there?" He asked. Then he looked up. "Huh?" Three suits were hanging off the drawers. He glanced at Zeno.

* * *

"Oh, I'm totally blarshed."

Three naked dudes walked through a sliding door after the guests have left. Folgore expected to see his and his little minion's clothes, but instead, they were gone. "WHERE DID OUR CLOTHES GO?" They screamed.

* * *

The next morning...

Three children looked like bedraggled little orphans, they didn't recieve much sleep that night, Dufort on the other hand, looked like he usually does, except he got sleep.

"Please come again soon!" The freaky lady laughed, as the group walked away.

At a farm nearby, we see Karudio laughing with a deranged smile. Swishing his tail around and laughing.

"Alright, you've all got jobs to do, you'd best get to work." Dufort told the three small children. "Dismissed." He waved his hand and continued reading his book.

The threee mamodos walked away, once they were out of earshot, they gathered in a circle. "I've about had it guys, my nerves can't take much more of this." Zatch whispered sleepily. A drowsy expression on his face.

Zeno closed his eyes. "I'm getting pretty fed up myself..." He added.

Tia nodded. "Yeah, me too. That makes three of us." She concluded.

Zatch squinted his eyes shut. "Alright! Desperate times call for desperate measures!" He yelled.

Tia and Zeno looked his way confusingly. "Desperate measures?" They asked in unison.

* * *

"Why are we dressed like this?" Zeno snarled at his brother.

Zatch glared back. "Isn't it obvious? We're posing as a trio of rogue ninja!" He retorted. Brotherly love.

"Where did you even get these things?" Tia asked.

They were currently wearing brown jackets, with a tan vest worn over it with many pockets. Dark olive green pants covered their legs while they wore brown combat boots. A white hood covered their heads while a dark olive green cloth covered the rest of their face, except for their eyes.

"Well...Uhhh...Let's not get bogged down in the details!" He told them nervously.

"Do you even _have_ a plan?" Zeno asked.

Zatch laughed and jumped back. "Strip off the mask! By force if we have too!" He yelled.

Tia glared at Zeno for teaching him a word like 'strip'. Zeno smirked behind the mask.

* * *

Elsewhere, Dufort was repairing a fence in a pasture. Nailing it down with a large hammer.

In a barrel, three evil guys stalked Dufort. "Alright, Dufort..." Folgore began. but before he could continue, Coral-Q pointed outside. "Look!"

Three children were running up to the spiky-haired boy. "Hey, Dufort!" Zatch growled.

Dufort turned around. "Huh? What are the three of you up to?" He asked.

"What are you talking about? We're just three wandering ninja! It's not like we wanna see behind your mask or anything! Ugh!" He was pushed forwards by a certain hot-headed female. "You idiot! Don't say anything more than you have to!" She snarled.

"That's my suit!" Folgore squeaked. Kanchome piped up. "Hey, boss, it looks like we're not the only ones who want to get revenge on Dufort!" He told Folgore. "Now's out chance!" Coral-Q added.

"Let's do it!" Folgore yelled, bursting out of the barrel, with new clothes, thank goodness. "Right!" The two mamodo followed the freaky pop star.

"Hold it right there!" He yelled, pointing at the group. "Bwahahahaaa! Dufort, it's time to pay for your trancessions. The price is death! Delivered in a form of this elixir! Which will make you weep uncontrollable-AAAAAH!"

There stood Dufort, he looked at them nonchalantly, holding Zatch, Zeno, and Tia tied together by rope, and knocked out, Xs in their eyes. "That's funny. I was just wondering how long you fellas were gonna hide for." He replied, putting the unconscious heap on the ground. "You finally decided to show yourselves." He added.

Whimpering, Folgore, Kanchome, and Coral-Q took big steps backwards.

"First things first, though. Zeno, Tia, Zatch." He looked at them with his rippled turquoise eyes.

The three children instantly broke out of their knock outs and widened their eyes in fear, shivering.

"Why on earth are you dressed like that?" He asked.

Zatch beagn sweating bullets. "Well, uh, you see, the thing is..." He began.

Tia began thinking a plan, hard and fast. _"Oh, boy, we have to think of something, fast!"_ She pulled out her hands from the rope and pointed at Folgore, Coral-Q and Kanchome. "You fools! you fell right into our trap! We've known all along that you were targeting Dufort!" She yelled.

"That's impossible!" Folgore screamed. "You've known all of our mechanisms were exposed from the very beginning?" He shrieked.

"Of course!" Tia replied, still pointing. "This was all just a plan, to lure you guys out! Hook, line, and sinker!" She taunted.

"So we where caught in your web of deception?" Folgore yelled.

"Aah! We underestimated them, since they were kids!" Coral-Q screamed in fear.

Zatch turned to his friends. "Nobody filled me in on any of this." He muttered with curiousity.

"Nice work, Tia." Zeno told her.

Dufort scratched his head. "Not sure what I really get what's going on around here, but, whatever." He muttered, advancing towards the villians.

"AAAAHHHH!" They roared, completely terrified of the freak that is Dufort. They began taking huge steps backwards again, but tripped somehow into a bowing stance, and began worshipping Dufort. "Oh please forgive us, FORGIVE US!" They yelled. They looked up to see the teen's reaction.

"Words aren't going to help you three." He growled, leaning in close.

Once again, to obscure the next horrible thing to you as not to scar you wonderful readers, we showed Ponygon this time, taking a crap and laughing. "Meru!"

* * *

"This is just like three years ago all over again!" Folgore cried. "We're swinging from a rope like an oversized yo-yo!"

Dufort turned around at the three. "Oh, by the way. Who are you guys?"

"He doesn't even remember who we are!"

* * *

Finally coming to the last possible thing the three children could think of, they walked up to Dufort.

Zatch poked him in the knee while the teen was reading his book. "Hey, Dufort?" He asked. The blonde teen looked at him from his book. "Hm? You wanna know what's behind my mask?" He asked.

"Yeah!" He replied. "You should've just said so in the first place." He told them.

"Does that mean you'll show us?" Tia asked excitedly.

"Sure. I don't mind." He told them.

Squealing, the Zatch, Zeno, and Tia huddled close together, wanting to get a full view of what's behind the mask.

"What's the big deal?" He wondered, shrugging.

The children were watching him with eyes like dinner plates, Zatch blinked.

"Alright." He said, shrugging, hooking his fingers into the dark green cloth.

The vision of Dufort taking off the mask, and showing huge red lips that took up to whole half of his face played in Tia's head. _"Blimp lips?"_ She thought.

A daydream of Dufort looking up from his book, and huge, white, buck teeth played in Zeno's mind._ "Buck teeth?" _He wondered.

He finally removed the mask from his face, the anticipationklling the children. "What's behind my mask is...Another mask!" He cheered, fully taking off the first mask.

"WHAT?" They all screamed in unison.

"What the hell?" Zatch yelled. "That's the most ridiculous thing ever!" Zeno shrieked.

* * *

"Meru, meru, me!"

"Paru, paru, mon!"

Karudio and Ponygon say goodbye!

* * *

**I just sort of made up the rest of it at the point after Tia's daydream, sorry if it's incorrect. I had to get on another computer,becausemy Dad's is freezing up, and we hae to restart it, so my mom let me on her's. **

**Still nervous about Dad's, though. *shudder***


End file.
